


Two girls, one fic

by Noiz_Ratio



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal wanted that D, I swear, Kinks, M/M, Pure uncut crack, daddy - Freeform, help pls, i love u mum, im so sorry, it was just a joke, it was my freinds idea, jk tho, pls don't disown me, send help, stupid, tired, were so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noiz_Ratio/pseuds/Noiz_Ratio
Summary: DO YOU WANT PURE UNCUT HANNIBAL CRACK!!???? THEN GET ON OVER HERE!! WE GOT THE BEST IN TOWN!! It's not well written btw or good at all in anyway (a real quote from co author) just for fun cuz we are dying of sleep deprivation





	Two girls, one fic

**Author's Note:**

> We are so sorry (and sorry to anyone that even remotely liked any of my other works) pls enjoy our masterpiece

Hannibal had something important to tell Will.  
He wanted the D. Will’s D to be precise. Will’s anxiety-ridden dick that was most likely covered in dog hair.  
It had been something of curiosity  
For as long as he could remember….UGOI =uwu=  
But he didn't mind, infact it was a plus, because Hannibal was into daddy kink, bloodplay, using semen as a food, BDSM, lingerie, and cross dressing...  
He thought that all of that would freak Will out to say the least. But unknown to him will was DADDY…. or at least in his fantasies. 

Meanwhile, Will sat at his desk in his home, making a fishing fly. However, it wasn;t going well. All he could think about was Hannibal’s lips, his arms, his FINE ASS, and the sound of Hannibal screaming out ‘DADDY’ as Will came inside him. In fact ,earlier that day he had seen a lovely neon pink piece of laundry he thought would look amazing on Hannibal. He just wished he could give it to him and they could be murder husbands together and will could finally get that sweet round ass. Will got out his phone and searched for Hannibals number in his contacts...LITTLE DID HE KNOW HE ACCIDENTALLY CALLED JACK INSTEAD

Jacks phone was ringing. Jack frowned, because people usually didn’t call him at 4 in the morning. That was a weird thing to do. He looked at the caller ID. Of course it was Will, he was doing weird shit all the time. He held the phone to his ear, but before he could say anything, he was confronted with:  
“SHIT Hannibal I LOVE YOU and i just want 2 BANG YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE GODDAM FINE AND U WORE UR GOOD ASS PANTS LAST TIME I SAW YOU. UH.” Will spewed into the phone, as he made a noise like a dying giraffe, signifying that he came.  
Jack was dead at this point, so all he could say was “...This is Jack. Not Hannibales Tamales.”

So he hung up and then re called Hannibal. Hannibal on the other hand was doing some kinky shit in the sex dungeon so he couldn't get to the phone, so Will did what any normal person would do and went to the closet, grabbed his bag of high power very expensive hot pink sex toys and lingerie set for Hannibal and set off to Hannibal's house on his mission to get laid. Will had a fleeting, troubling thought that he had no idea how those sex toys or lingerie got there, but he assumed he must have got them during one of his hallucinations, or as a Christmas present from a distant relative.

Hannibal however was still enjoying his time in his personal sex dungeon and was dressed in full leather gear. He smiled as he thought about the sex toys and lingerie he hid in Will’s closet, hoping Will would want to use them someday. #Manipulation. Instead of wallpaper, he had mirrors everywhere, because he was a narcissist. And he wanted to see the great body he knew he had, he also imagined if Will was ever here that he would be able to see the sweet sexy action from a 360 degree angle. 360 NOSCOOOPE. From the position he was in now he could see his array of Bondage equipment which he had gotten over a long time, it included everything from vibrators to dildos to a 180 Super Mega ExtremePenetration BMX 42 88 Dildo ExtremeDildo Thunderfuck XXXtreme 5000 ! This was pastel pink and yellow, very kawaii, it also had his name inscribed on the side so everyone know who it belonged to if he ever lost it. 

He looked up on the roof of the sex dungeon and enjoyed the view of the ceiling where he has a picture of Will naked wearing leather straps and holding a dildo and kitten in front of a lovely forest painted on the roof He took the picture when Will was drugged. Hannibal wiped a tear from his eye as he remembered all the fun times he had had with Will while Will was drugged. 

 

He had no idea, Hannibal just wished all the great memory's he had including the 2 week vacation in rio they both took, at the ‘THEMED GAY LOVE HOTEL AND HOT SPRINGS ’ although will was Not drugged he was very sober most of the time and went there completely willingly, but didn’t catch the Fucking Hint from Hannibal, even though Hannibal sucked his dick a couple of times. One time, Will walked into their room to find rose petals on the mega XL king sided bed and a large flashing sign above the headboard which read “please fuck me daddy!” Hannibal lay on the bed, his hole stretched, throwin them legs up in the air 4 his daddy Will’s fucking Dick but WIll just said “Hehe Hannibal, I’m gonna go fishing dude bro. No homo bro tho.”

It was such a shame as Hannibal was even wearing a full red latex body suit with already inserted 14’ dildo, under his £450,000 suit. 

He couldn't even use the 24 piece sex toy kit he has brought with him. 

Will just took a foldable fishing kit out his pocket and left the room…

Hannibal snapped out of his flashback when he heard the slamming of a car door outside. The distinct rhythmic pound of what could only be Jake Paul drifted through the house. There was only one person Hannibal knew who also listened to the legend Jake Paul. 

Will Graham. 

(Daddy)

Hannibal promptly flung himself off of the sex machine. He raced up the stairs to his bedroom, so fast his clothes literally disintegrated. All that was left was the mega dildo but that promptly fell out falling to the bottom of the stairs with a clunk. But Hannibal didn't have time to go get it. He quickly fixed his hair, applying some cherry red lip gloss onto his lips, and stepped into his glamorous Hollywood star-like, silk red nightgown. No man could resist him when he wore this! He waited in his bedroom.

The front door literally flew off of the hinges, crashing into hannibals kitchen, bouncing off of the wall, back into Will who flew 50 feet back. He ran back intp the house at Max Naruto Speed screaming ‘Gotta Go Fast! Gotta Get Dat Ass!’ 

Will stood in the doorway. “Sugah Sweetheart Hunny Babylon Boo Tangerina Tamborina.” He yodelled . Hannibal appeared at the top of the stairs. “Oh, Will!’ He huskily, helplessly, sensually whispered. He fluttered and glided down the stairs, as Will watched him enraptured. Unfortunately, he tripped over the dildo he had dropped earlier, and he fell down, the robes skirt flying up exposing his bare ass. 

Wills eyes widened, and every vein in his body swelled and was visible in his reddening. His eyes went wild as he went into Maximum Masculine Alpha Sexual Overdrove. he pounced on Hannibal who moaned in surprise, half terrorised , half excited. Will got his fukken 1990 inch dicki out pushing it into Hannibals Ass, no prep for Willy boy. Hannibal cried out, tears coming to his eyes. “I'm a lady…” he said. “How could you...humiliate me...in this way…” he said, his cheeks turning red as he bit his lip. But even then he pushed back onto wills pickle Rick, as Will slammed punishingly into hannibals juicy peach cheeks.

Hannibal made many sensual noises, idk I wasn't there. His helicopter cocklet mesmerised will. “Call me daddy.” Will said in a really deep attractive man voic, as he slammed into Hannibals ass at nanospeed.

“Ugu~” Hannibal said. “Da-Daddy…” 

Will came so hard the only thing that had and could ever top this moment was the ‘I need a hero’ scene from shrek 2. 

Hannibal came soon afterwards, ravished by his rough and manly suitor. “I'm finally a real woman.” He said. “I'm finally not a virgin anymore.”

Will turned to Hannibal. “You were a virgin?” He said. Hannibal nodded shyly.

Will cried tears of delight. “I'm your first time! For some reason I love to be dominant to you but in a really weird kinda creepy way!”

Hannibal laughed, Will joining in, the man in Hannibals torture chamber also laughing due to sheer insanity. The three of them laughed and laughed and they all lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> RIP 
> 
> 2017 
> 
>  Btw anything will and Hannibal do/say in this fic is a joke. I'm making fun of typical gender roles and how they are often applied to gay couples. Wow maybe this fic does have meaning after all. Ok cool- the co author who hates herself  
> Thank you for reading 
> 
> More to come????? Dun dunduuunnnn


End file.
